This invention relates to improvements in wind driven power mechanisms.
Various wind driven power devices have heretofore been employed to utilize the natural forces of the wind for developing an output to drive generators, pumps, and the like. Such a device was disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,390. In my prior structure, I utilize a pair of endless carriers driven by flexible type sails connected thereto, the structure employing an outer carrier and an inner carrier. Structure was employed to disconnect the sails from the inner carrier as they approached the return run and structure was also employed to reconnected the sails to the inner carrier at the end of the return run.